rescatando a la princesa
by princessoftheshadowsyumi98
Summary: sus vidas se cruzaron gracias a la obsesión,¿nacerá el amor en el trayecto a sus indeseados futuros? digamos que gracias a un secuestro descubrieron realmente el amor WxYxU JxAxO comenten por favor :D


_**Bueno XD no he terminado mi primera historia, pero aquí va una que no puedo esperar para escribir, aquí me centro en las historias mas por divididos, pero como la mayoria de algunos libros todas estas historias llegan a juntarse como el agua de los rios al mar (si esta tarde estoy mas inspirada y con respecto a mi otro fic, no tardare, solo tendran que esperar un poco.**_

_**RESCATANDO A LA PRINCESA.**_

Era la mañana mas comun de el reino Perla Indigo, una bella princesa se asomaba en la ventana, tarareando una cancion hecha en su mente, cuando de golpe entro su dama de compañía.

"princesa!" grito la dama, con los cabellos alborotados por correr por todo el enorme Palacio del reino Perla Indigo.

"¿pasa algo Justina?" pregunto inocentemente la chica, peinando su delicado cabello, con un peine de oro con rubis rosados incrustados delicadamente en el valioso objeto.

"señorita hoy debe ver los modelos de sus vestidos para su boda!" termino la mujer casi histerica.

"mi... boda..." dijo soñadoramente, la chica de cabellos rojisos y piel devilmente tocada por los rayos del sol " Mi boda!" grito, parandose de golpe, corriendo hacia todos lados, buscando algo que olvido donde rayos dejo, y con los pies descalzos corrio al baño real, para refrescarse, despues de una calida noche, en la mejor de las camas "Dios!, como pude haberlo olvidado!" dijo exsaltada "Jeremy, boda, mañana, vestido" decia parada mientras se tomoba la cabeza "cuanto desorden!" exclamo, refiriendose hacia ella.

"Princesa Aelita debe estar lista para en menos de cinco minutos" dijo Justina colocando un vestido azul en la silla de al lado.

"ummmmstfs" sollozo en sus delicadas manos.

**16 minutos despues...**

"lamento llegar tarde..." se disculpo ella, mirando hacia el suelo, jugando con sus dedos.

"bueno deveria saber que soy una mujer muy ocupada, pero dadas la sircunstancias de quien es usted, supongo que es mejor que llegara ahora, princesa" dijo la señora con una pizca de arrogancia en su tono "¿como le gustaria el modelo?".

"mmm..." suspiro la joven.

"color, forma, lago, velo, sin velo, como" repitio la mujer como si se tratase de una pequeña niña torpe e ingenua.

La niña fruncio el ceño "pues... el blanco me parece lo mas adecuado, y mantendre esa costumbre, obiamente con un gran velo bordeado en dorado, muy largo, y la forma de la pagina número 45" termino la chica, con tono Resuelto.

El vestido de la pagina 45, consistia en un delicado vestido de seda, con hombreras reelevadas, y estaba lleno de enaguas abajo, para que el relieve sea mas notado como suave. Un tipico vestido de novia de la epoca.

La mujer trono sus dedos, apareciendo a tres damicelas, de la misma edad de Aelita, con el supuesto vestido que ella habia pedido en las manos.

"¿como lo termino tan rapido?" dijo asombrada la joven.

"facil querida, todas quieren ese vestido para casarse" dijo la señora.

"oh..." musito avergonzada la cabellos peli-semi-rojos.

Cuando creyo que todo era feo, tropezo con sus tacones de cristal, botando un florero que le sento de sombrero en la cabeza, sin duda ese no era su día.

"jovencita, se lo dije a tu madre y ahora a ti! No sabes nada sobre moda!" humillo a la princesa, Aelita.

Aelita bajo la cabeza, con deviles lagrimas amenazando por caer ¿como una persona podia ser asi de cruel?, se pregunto a si misma, pero ella aun no conocia a lo realmente cruel que podian llegar a ser las personas...

De pronto sonaron los clarines, avisando la entrada del principe Jeremy, a Aelita se le iluminaron los ojos, ante la felicidad de que llegase alquien que le muestre afecto.

"Jeremy" dijo soñadoramente ante la aparicion de el rubio que seria su esposo en un dia mas, se levanto sin esfuerzo y corrio hacia el en un calido abraso para ella, el le sonrrio, y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, Aelita al notarlo se separo bruscamente de el, como siempre que el trataba de darle un beso ella era distante, pero no era que no lo quisiera, solo que era muy estricta en torno a eso, pues ella nuncaa conocio a su madre, y su padre era muy sobreprotector, queria que el angelito de sus ojos llegara totalmente pura al matrimonio, o almenos con quien realmente se casase, pues a Franz nunca aprovo a el principe Jeremy, confiaba en el, pero según Franz el no le veia el sentimiento de amor puro en sus ojos, solo el de un afecto, enfermizo a decir lo menos, no queria asustar a Aelita pero ella, insistia que era a quien amaba.

**si muy corto, pero que se le va a hacer, es solo para mostrar a una chica a quien considero bella, aunque en lo personal me encanta Yumi, pero Aelita es muy linda, y quiero que también entre al inicio, y si se preguntan "¿que pasa con las demas historias?", no hay problema, ni se les ocurra pensar que me _blooque_ ni nada de eso, pero es que me encanta esta idea, y no quiero esperar, ademas así conocerán la verdadera razón por la cual no considero a Jeremy ADECUADO para Aelita, saludos.. AH! y por favor quiero saber su opinión acerca de esto, pues la opinión de otros es importante, para decidir como sera mi FELICES PARA SIEMPRE hasta la próxima :D**!


End file.
